


A Carrowing Detention

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Series: Nothing [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: Ginny sets herself up for a detention with Amycus Carrow - the problem this brings up is should Snape drop his mask so that the ultimate disgusting act does not take place and perhaps ruin the scheme all together or can he still save her without blowing his cover?What of Ginny? Most detentions at Hogwarts are a trial but this one is particularly harrowing.





	A Carrowing Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Crochetaway and Roilena for beta-ing this for me.
> 
> [ ](https://imgur.com/W6OyucY)

**A Carrowing Detention**

Ginny wished she could remain desensitized to the suffering going on within Hogwarts, but since Snape was now in charge; everything had gone to hell in a handbasket. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were currently in what was once called  _ Defence _ Against the Dark Arts but was now just called  _ Dark Arts _ . Thankfully she was sat next to Luna Lovegood as the so-called Professor, Amycus Carrow was lecturing. He was tall, male, and had a creepy vibe worse than Snape could ever hope to have. Ginny longed to have some information on where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were. But she supposed that no news was good news in this case. She was so deep in her introspections that she failed to notice Professor Carrow spin on his heel, surveying the quiet class. His eyes settled on the distracted redhead and his eyes gleamed with sly anticipation of her punishment. Curving his lips nastily, his gravelly voice echoed in the silent room. 

“What happens to those who are not upholding the good name, manners and standards of a pureblood Wizard, Miss Weasley?”

Ginny jumped at being called upon to answer the question, her thoughts scattering about in different corners of her mind unlikely to be voiced, under the malevolent stare of her professor. Luna grabbed hold of Ginny's hand beneath the desk and whispered something to herself, it sounded something like, ‘ _ Oh gods! Not again, I need to warn...’  _ Ginny didn’t catch a name but didn’t think much else of it as Carrow was still waiting for her to answer his question, growing ever more impatient as the silence stretched. Ginny had been gladdened by Luna's survival and rescue from Malfoy Manor, she and Luna had grown increasingly close after her return to school. 

Carrow impatiently tapped his foot on the flagstone floor and growled under his breath as she raised her head, tilted her chin defiantly, and glared at this vile man, finally answering the question posed to her. “They get put in Azkaban,” she said. Very succinct and to the point, no need for the extra bells and whistles, he probably wouldn’t understand anyway.

In two strides he was in front of her desk, crouching down, he folded his arms on the surface staring her straight in the eye. “They get put in Azkaban, sir!” he corrected her coldly.

Shivering Ginny lowered her lashes and looked down at her hand clasped tightly with Luna’s. Unfortunately, he followed her gaze down to her clasped hands with the Ravenclaw and sneered. “Aw, how disgustingly sweet,” he mocked, “hey everyone looks like Loony has a girlfriend.” He said it as if he expected the rest of the class to laugh at his little joke.

The Gryffindors in the class was close to boiling over with rage. The Ravenclaws glanced with worry over to the pair. To be the focus of either Professor Carrow was never a good thing. Luna spoke up but didn’t relinquish Ginny’s hand. “She's not my girlfriend, she’s much too in love with Harry Potter.”

Despite the situation, Luna's comment made Ginny appreciate Luna even more. She knew what Luna was doing, so she remained calm under the sneer of this disgusting excuse for a human being.

“Is she now? Young love, eh?” Carrow whispered as he stood up. “Like being in love with the Boy Who Has No Hope? You’re lucky most of your family is in hiding, I’m sure the Dementors would love the taste of Blood Traitor soul. You’re also lucky you’re still underage or you would be keeping the Dementors warm.”

Ginny glared at him with fury, giving him her best Prewett expression of defiance she could muster, channelling her mother. Still, it seemed he wasn't finished taunting her. “Oh yes, we’ll find your family and once we do... They’ll be picked off one by one. I heard that Greyback almost had young, what’s his name? Roland in his jaws, I’m sure he would have enjoyed ripping into his neck!” 

Luna rubbed her thumb in the inside of Ginny's wrist to try and keep her friend calm. “As for that Mudblood friend of yours...” here he licked his lips lasciviously, “I've been told she can scream the roof down. I'd like to be the one to make sure she does, as I pump that bitch so full of my Pureblood seed she’ll need to change her name to  _ ‘cumbucket’ _ and then I’ll continue to make her scream as I take her again, and again...” Ginny was visibly trembling with fear and fury. The taunting continued. “When we win, Weasley, people like her will be in their rightful place, beneath our feet, to be used as we see fit. Who knows maybe someone will forgive her dirty blood and use her as breeding stock? Hell, maybe I’ll use her for that purpose?”

Clenching her teeth Ginny dug her nails into Luna's hand, probably drawing blood. Still, no matter how afraid she was, Ginny could not stop the words that followed “ _ When _ you'll win, eh... don't you mean...  _ If _ ?”

The entire class drew in their breath at her brave declaration. Amycus sneered, oh he had hoped she'd say something like that. “Detention Weasley!”

With that he stalked around the rest of the classroom. “Oh and to make sure you show up...” he surveyed the classroom and locked gazes with a pale and frightened Ravenclaw boy... “you, what's your name, boy?”

Quivering the boy stood up and stuttered: “S-s-s-Scamander, sir. R-R-Rolf Scamander.”

“Ah yes, the grandson of the illustrious Newt?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Follow me. WEASLEY UP FRONT!” Carrow barked making everyone jump an inch in the air.

Rolf sent Ginny an apologetic look in advance as he knew what the teacher was going to make him do. Bravely Ginny strode to the front where Rolf stuttered the Crucio only sending unpleasant pins and needles to her face and arms. With a roll of his eyes, Amycus thrust Rolf aside and everyone began to feel nervous. Just as his wand was aimed at Ginny – Snape strode in the classroom.

“Headmaster!” Amycus leered. “I was about to...”

“Yes, I know what you were about to do, Amycus, but I do request that this school has pupils with at least an inch of their brains. Miss Weasley is highly prized in her year. She could yet learn from other means.”

Luna sat back in her seat relieved the coin worked. She had no idea if Professor Snape had listened to her when she came back but he clearly did. She also did not miss the look of relief on his face when she came back safe, sound and, well. 

“Never mind, Headmaster, the wench has detention,” with that Amycus turned the Crucio on Rolf. 

When finished Luna rushed over to his side and cleared up the fluids. Ginny was helped up by Angus Flynn – a half-blood Gryffindor. Rage consumed the young boy as he faced the Death Eaters.

“You will get yours!” he snarled. “Someday, Harry will beat your precious Dark Lord and you will be left rotting in your own dung in Azkaban!”

“I would have thought the peril of your friend is more important than the silly self-belief you Gryffindors seem to inspire. Potter is running scared for his life whilst leaving you lot in our tender care.” The eyes of the Death Eater glinted with evil. “Now,” he purred, “I will set my special hitmen on you.” 

With that, he turned and nodded curtly to Snape: “Headmaster,” he snapped as he walked out of the classroom. 

The children were shifting in their seats, too scared to move. Snape's glittering gaze swept along the room. “I suggest you all leave before he comes back,” he said softly, not even bothering to sneer. The sudden change in demeanour made Ginny look up at him with narrowed eyes wondering how he got here so fast from the Headmaster's tower. 

Without being told twice the class scampered out. Luna was the only one who hung back. Snape shut the door before Ginny could leave and warded against interruptions. Using the special powers the castle afforded him due to rank: “Neither of you is harmed?” he asked.

Ginny blinked and stared at Luna. “What's going on?” she asked.

“Professor Snape is the rightful Headmaster, Ginny. If he were not the Tower would not allow him access. Hogwarts is sentient. A thousand years of magic, of teaching, has given the building a mind of its own. Hogwarts feels all the pain it goes through when a child within hurts. Therefore, the Headmaster has to prove worthy to the school first – Professor Snape is the true successor – he did not kill Dumbledore out of hatred...”

“But Harry said...”

“Harry is a lovely boy, Ginny, and passionate but he tends to think in terms of black and white.” Ginny gaped at her friend. “There are many reasons which we cannot go into now, but Professor Snape is on our side. Has been all this time. Why do you think we have food, bedding, laundered clothing...? Elves can only obey their master – their Master is Professor Snape.”

Ginny looked at Snape and folded her arms: “What about all the times when we were hurt?”

“Who do you think brews the potions, Ginny? Not Slughorn. It is still Professor Snape.” Luna walked over to the stunned Slytherin. “He has one of those coins Hermione created, and I called him before you had a chance to be tortured.”

“Wait, Miss Lovegood, what do you mean Miss...”

“DA her fifth year,” Ginny replied testily, disbelief overwhelmed her, she could not believe she was having a decent conversation with Professor Snape. He seemed almost human. “It was how we got together under that pink toad's nose.” 

Snape shook his head. Seemed he had somewhat underestimated the Granger girl – no – he sighed, woman. She was now a woman. Fairly attractive too. Now she has an inner strength he once admired in someone else.

“Where did she get...”

“The Red Eyed One,” Luna said. “When you showed your mark after dear Cedric's death – it struck with Hermione when she was thinking of what to do...”

Staggered was not what Snape thought he could be, but as Luna droned on the more unsettled he became. Thankful that the girl was placed in Gryffindor. “Did you know, Ginny, that he brewed ten different potions for Hermione's recovery – every day – for weeks – before she was recovered enough. Oh and he brewed the anti-venin to cure your father.”

Professor Snape sank down in the nearest seat: “What Miss Lovegood is saying holds sparks of truth,” he said looking into Ginny's confused brown eyes. “I will let McGonagall handle your detention – do not fear, Carrow would not get his slimy hands all over you.”

“Considering his sibling stood there and watched Goyle rape a little fourth year...” at this Snape narrowed his eyes, “she was a Slytherin – apparently her parents decided to remain neutral.”

“Who was it?” he snarled.

“Astoria Greengrass,” Ginny sighed, deciding to follow the broom-wreck that seemed to be happening in front of her. “Do not fear, Neville found out through Blaise Zabini, she is under our protection. As is her sister.”

“Good,” Snape sighed wearily as Luna rushed over to him. 

“She was harmed in the Manor, Professor,” she sighed. “Bellatrix did more than just Crucio Hermione. She used a knife – if Dobby had not – Hermione would be...”

“Lying next to the Longbottoms,” sighed Snape. “How many scars from the knife?”

“One along her throat – and she carved a word into her left forearm.”

Squeezing his eyes shut to squeeze out some discreet tears Snape took in a deep breath: “What... word...?”

Luna sat a somewhat quiet Ginny down: “It is not pleasant,” Luna said a seemingly uncharacteristic harshness set into her eyes and tone. “Mudblood, Headmaster.”

Neither girl was prepared for the whirlwind of Severus Snape as he slashed his wand in the air destroying the classroom. Chairs smashed against walls. Desks collapsed under their legs. A cyclone of parchment whipped up due to the frenzy of his power, some of it mingled into Ginny and she gasped as their magics twined with each other for a brief moment if she thought Snape was scary before – he was frightening now. All the while Snape stood in the eye of his own storm and took deep breaths.

“If I could... I damn well could... I'd wring every ounce of her so-called Pureblood out of her neck and kill the bitch slowly!”

Ginny gulped. “Wow, I thought that you hated Hermione.”

Turning sharply to the redhead, Severus strode forward and tilted Ginny's chin up. “She has stuck to Potter's side through thick and thin. When your brother ran out on them it was her that kept the tent up. The protective wards. Hermione – and yes she has earned that right – for keeping a clear head about her. She is who I put my faith in – not your boyfriend! I trust Hermione Granger with. My. Life.”

Suddenly, seeing the fire in his obsidian gaze, Ginny felt her heart palpitate in some emotion inspired by something other than fear. 

“I will serve the detention with Carrow,” said Ginny bravely.

“He will...”

“I know what he will do – but if you have faith in Hermione we must be doing something right – I will draw from Hermione,” she sighed. “Also,” she looked at Luna, “it will help in distracting him from what we...”

“I want it said right here and now, you two are to still treat me as a villain,” Snape said. “I am here as a reward by the Dark Lord, but I am truly here to make sure things run smoothly and keep your generation alive.”

“Professor,” Luna said. “You best tell Ginny something else – something that would surely make her believe you.”

Rolling his eyes with a sigh Professor Snape looked at the shaking redhead: “I know for a fact that Harry still loves you. He is constantly asking for you through various means.” 

Upon hearing this Ginny felt the heart within her grow exponentially. A smile graced her lips. Her eyes shone with joy as she whisked her wand out and whispered: “ _ Expecto Patronum _ ,” and out came her stallion. A beautiful, dappled grey with green eyes. “I will never sway from him, sir,” her heart thick. 

“You also owe them to being alive somewhat to Draco Malfoy,” Luna said, “he recognised them I am sure, but he lied to his own father.”

Professor Snape sighed after this revelation. “Miss Lovegood,” he pinched the bridge of his nose. This girl will be the death of someone if she's not careful. “Communicate via the coin – be there to care for Miss Weasley – and make sure she takes a contraceptive before the inevitable.”

* * *

Professor Snape walked out of that classroom with a healthy respect for witches. One he found he respected above all others was one Miss Granger. The galleon proved there was some creativity in the girl and if only she was in Ravenclaw he'd have been able and free to tutor her the way she deserved. Second, on his list, was Miss Lovegood. She was an enigma wrapped around a mystery beribboned by kook. Yet heavily perceptive and knew him inside out and back to front. Miss Weasley completed the trio. Resourceful, extremely brave, attractive, and will set the Quidditch pitches alight with her hair alone not to mention her prowess. It was with pondering thoughts of how Hermione Granger would be in his bed that made him shudder with self-disgust. Yet, he had to know. Before he died. How? 

Hmm... that could be figured out later.

What he had to worry about was getting the right aftercare for Miss Weasley. This was a long time coming. In staff meetings, Carrow had been drooling over the Weasley girl. He’d even dropped hints on Hermione. No, he growled. Miss Granger is mine, in the long shot, if I survive I will make my play. Helping Miss Weasley can encourage that.

* * *

Ginny sighed at the dinner table – she surveyed the quiet crowd. Even the Slytherins kept their heads bowed. One head was lower than the others. Silver blond hair flopped over the young man's brow and Ginny wondered why Draco would lie to save Harry, her brother, and her best friend.

“I hear you're finally in detention with my brother,” said Alecto behind Ginny, the woman seemed to take great joy in threading her fingers through Weasley's hair. “You have slept with a man have you not?” the sister's voice sent shivers down the spines of everyone nearby. “You had better hope so because he would rip strips out of you.”

With that the foul woman walked off happily setting herself next to Snape – casually draping her arm around Snape's shoulders – Ginny realised with relish that Snape seemed to detest the woman as much as the population of the school. Unfortunately, her eyes drifted along with the table where Amycus took his spoon to his mouth and licked the dip keeping his gaze on hers.

* * *

Snape got up and walked out of the room where he made his way to the Headmaster's tower. “I do not approve of you telling the Weasley girl.”

“Shut up, Dumbledore,” Snape growled. “Miss Lovegood had me figured out before Christmas, even Hagrid knows, so it is not as if she is the only one. Does it not bother you that Miss Weasley has offered herself up for the sacrificial lamb you yourself have given the role to Mr Potter to? Meanwhile, Miss Granger has been carved up like ham in a butcher’s shop and you still you expect me to act the devil?”

The reluctant Headmaster began his best attempt to wear down the flagstones on the floor by pacing to and fro – sometimes picking an object to throw at the wall... it was after the fourth item smashed that he received an unexpected Floo call from a fully dishevelled Patriarch. 

“You look as awful as I feel,” Lucius said as he sunk into the nearest chair. “I take it being Headmaster does not suit.”

“You know me, I would rather be sequestered several feet below water in my well-equipped laboratory – the thought that privilege is bestowed on Slughorn,” sneered the saturnine Professor, “and to what do I owe this honour, Lucius?”

Lucius stared heavily into the flickering flames of the fire he just stepped through, absent-mindedly twirling his rings around his fingers. “I cannot get her screams out of my head, Severus, yet through it all, she proved stronger than any of us under the Crucio, especially Bella's brand. She... Oh, Severus,.” the blond covered his face with his hands and tried to hide the fact that he was crying from his friend. “Do you know if... if she is...”

Narrowing his eyes shrewdly, Professor Snape swirled around on his heels and decided to torment the blond a little. It was his honeyed words and superficial charm that got him in this predicament in the first place all those years ago. 

“Is the great Lucius Malfoy breaking down over the malicious torture of a young girl?”

Suddenly Lucius sprang to his feet and rammed Severus straight into the fake sleeping portrait of his predecessor. “You,” he hissed, “weren't there! When we were kids, yes, it was what we thought was well-deserved payback – now,” Lucius curled his fingers into Snape's robes, “now we're parents ourselves...” Despair swept over the blond as he sobbed on Snape's shoulder. Not much stunned Severus but to see Lucius Malfoy have full-on meltdown over something he used to relish in shocked Severus enough to offer the blond comfort by awkwardly patting Lucius on the back. 

“What is her first name, Severus?”

“Hermione,” Snape sighed. 

“I once belittled her parents in front of her. I can safely admit that maybe those Muggles knew what they were doing when raising her.”

“Alright,” Severus rolled his eyes as he pushed Lucius from him and made him sit down on a plush blue chair. “My sources say that Miss Granger is recuperating in destination unknown and is already plotting. Does that ease your newly formed conscience?”

“Yes,” Lucius sighed, “yes, it does.”

“Good because I am now concerned with a new nightmare. Miss Weasley is going to serve Amycus Carrow's detention. Let that plague you for a little.”

“Gods, it gets worse doesn't it?”

“I even offered her respite – Lucius,” Severus said. “I think I ought to tell you...”

“I know, Severus.” 

“Then why...”

“You are the closest thing to a brother I ever had,” Lucius rubbed his hand over his face. “I genuinely like you, Severus. Just,” he sighed as he made his way over to the Floo, “be cautious. HE is not on any level of what we term sanity. His obsession with the Potter boy has reached its peak and we are all walking on broken glass on tiptoes around him. Including Bella.”

With that Severus nodded. It was to be the last time he would see his friend until the battle where neither had the time to say goodbye.

* * *

It was seven o’clock and the time for Ginny Weasley’s detention. Severus Snape was pacing up and down the length of the office, and around the desk fretting for her safety. 

“You mustn’t interfere,” Albus Dumbledore said, “she is not to see your true colours – she is to think you saved her…”

“Oh shut up,” Nigellus Black from across the way said rather indignantly. “To let this happen at all is terrible – to a Sacred-28 it is appalling,” he riled up and bristled at Dumbledore, “you are the worst thing that ever happened to this school. Headmaster,” Phineas said, “the muggleborn girl is plotting something, they rarely talk but sometimes she wants to initiate a one-on-one.”

“I will go in half-an-hour.”

“You’ll wear out the threads Severus,” warned another portrait. 

Severus felt another of his headaches coming on.

* * *

If only Hermione were here, Ginny thought, as she walked into the classroom with the leering teacher open the girl was quivering in her boots. The male Carrow shut and locked the door.

“The girl is frightened; that is so sweet,” he sneered as Ginny turned around and before she had time to prepare herself she watched as he bared down on her. “Aw, now sit on my desk!”

“NO!”

“Creating a fuss will only lead to one thing girlie and that is two out of the three Unforgivables, and I am sure you would not want that to happen would you?”

“The fact that you have to ask that shows how little you understand me.”

“Sure, you’re a little spunky but I got spunk too and I want it right in your tight little quim now, get my desk or I will use an Unforgivable. Now,” he leaned down, his ash scented breath prickled her nose and made her retch inside, “stubbornness gets you nowhere little one. If I wants you, I haves you. Understand?”

“The girl does not consent!”

“Think that matters to me?” He watched as the tiny redhead squirmed in her uniform. “ _ IMPERIO _ !”

A gentle feeling washed over Ginny as she took in his gaze and felt safe, he watched as her face softened and her poise relaxed as she slumped her shoulders and smiled.

“Now, Miss Weasley, be a good girl and hop on my desk.”

“Yes, sir,” she sighed.

Even though she knew what she was doing was against her will but she could not fight it. She was not that stubborn, it seemed. So she made her way to the desk and hopped on it carefully placing her hands on her lap once she settled on the furniture. It was as if she was waiting for further orders.

“Lift your skirt up, little girl!” 

A small creepy smile painted his face as she lifted the skirt over her hips. He took in her lacy underwear and smirked. “Are you a virgin, Miss Weasley?”

“No,” she responded. “I lost it to Harry last summer!”

“Interesting,” he mused as he lowered himself on his knees and began stroking her thighs, fingers inching along the soft creamy flesh. “Then let us begin.” Quickly he parted her legs and sniffed in her scent. “Mmmm looks like I’m in for a treat, now take your tie off!”

_ No _ ! Ginny’s brain tried to tell her.  _ Don’t do it. Fight this, fight him _ ! However, no matter how her mind told her to behave she was compelled to do the actual opposite. Yet her fingers seemed to disobey her mind as they nimbly took the tie off. It was Carrow who ripped the blouse open leaving buttons flying everywhere, Ginny sat there looking a little like a marionette with her strings cut.

His thumbs had pushed down the cups of her bra running over her nipples, the cold air making them more erect than they would normally be under duress. In her right senses, Ginny would have kicked the man right in the gonads.

She watched him leer at her sorry state, there was no blush of shame, under the Imperio all feelings left. She was his to control, her puppet master. His to control. With a sharp jerk, he stepped between her legs and picked her up by her bum and rubbed his length against her, “That feels good doesn’t it?” he leered as thrust up pressing hard against her clit.

At the moment that Ginny was beginning to snap out of the curse the door slammed open, causing the solid walls to shake and quiver as both Neville Longbottom and Severus Snape were standing their fierce expressions on their faces. Neville didn’t question why the demon Headmaster was there. All he understood was that he was not here alone to rescue his lieutenant, his second-in-command. She was his voice of reason and it was terrible. Behind Neville stood Daphne Greengrass, a girl who had grown some respect for the Gryffindor boy, who instead of screaming and running away pushed herself between the two men and took off her robe as Carrow’s attention was taken by the sight of two against one, never fair odds. 

“You had best reach for a shovel because you’re about to dig your own grave,” snarled Neville, as he watched his friend wrap her robes around Ginny, protecting her nakedness and started to take her to the hospital wing. “Greengrass,” Neville said as she brushed by him, “thank you, your loyalty will be duly seen to.”

This was her test. “I am not doing this for a reward, Longbottom, but for a peaceful world without evil.”

“BLOOD TRAITOR!” Carrow exclaimed to the girl. “I’ll tell ‘im to kill your parents at our next meeting.”

Daphne held a sobbing and now repulsed Ginny in her arms as she turned around and faced the man with her beautiful blue eyes. “His days are numbered, as are yours,” she calmly replied.

“You should not have encouraged her sister's destitution,” Severus said. “Now, where were we, ah yes…” with that he cast of a succession of spells silently that held the enemy in place. “Yes, Miss Greengrass is right, the days are numbered. Soon you will find there will be a fight either way and you’d best hope you have chosen the winning side because Salazar Slytherin won’t rise from the ground to save you!”

“So,” Neville said turning to the teacher he once feared but now resented and respected a little just for coming to his fellow Gryffindor’s aid. “Whose side are you on, Professor?”

“Perhaps we should let history decide that one, Mr Longbottom.”

**May 02nd 1998**

Professor Snape was thankful someone was as prepared as Hermione, on Harry’s instruction, she shoved a bezoar down the slowly dying mans throat as soon as the battle was done, and he was now much improved, though a suffering of blood loss and his voice still silent meant he’d had a longer stay in hospital than most. That, and his magical resources were shattered to smithereens and he needed to recuperate his stores.

Luna, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting worriedly around his bed but the moment his eyebrow twitched all three girls ran to Pomfrey.

“I guess history has decided,” said Neville standing close by.

Ginny frowned. “What makes you say that?”

“He saved you, Harry saved him, he saved all of us at some point or another, he’s a good man, Gin.”

“The best of men,” Luna agreed as she stood up and kissed his cheek and squeezed his lukewarm hand.

Hermione sighed. “Let's go,” she said, “we’re the last people he’ll want to see. Come on,” she stood up as did Luna, but Ginny remained. 

The girls shrugged their shoulders and walked past the redhead, with Neville following, it was then the youngest Weasley stood up and leaned over to kiss him firmly on the lips.

“Wake up my Prince,” she sighed, “without you, I’d have been meat. You are all of Hogwarts sir – the school needs you – wake up.”

She turned around and walked out of the hospital room he was in. The moment the door shut he opened his eyes and sighed as he felt his tingling lips. The Longbottom boy was right, damn him! As were the Weasley and Lovegood girls. Hermione, however, wrong.

For hers was the face he most wanted to see.

**June 01st 2016**

“Can you not reconsider, Minerva?”

“I had enough problems the last time that name haunted these halls!”

“So did I!”

“I know you did but you’re younger than I am. I quit! Let him be Hermione’s problem, not mine.”

“You’re not playing fair Minerva,” he pouted rather churlishly.

“I don’t care, you are to assign Hermione or Neville as new Head of Gryffindor… She’s an Animagus like I am, a Transfiguration Mistress, and the perfect replacement.”

Yes, History had decided, and Snape growled, had played the fool with him twice. Not only was he the only Headmaster Hogwarts needed at the moment, never enjoying the brief stints the other Heads had held the reins whenever he had a Convention to go to or Minerva and Severus had to take a few days for a board meeting, but it insisted he be so when James Potter the second was going to arrive. History may have decided he was a Hero but the fates had clearly felt the need to continue to punish him.

His only consolation was that his brother was the more sensibly named Albus Severus Potter – and little Lily Luna was his goddaughter, it was only fair he keep hold of the keep until then.

“All right, Minerva, if you insist…”

“I do, and Severus, marry Hermione – my last piece of advice. Marry and have your own children.”

“I may do… one day,” he smirked. “Retirement Application Approved. You’re free to go.”

“Thank you, Severus.”

“Unfortunately I seem to be trapped here.”

“The castle likes you,” Minerva replied, “because you did all you could to protect it at its most vulnerable.”

**September 01ST 2016**

“Mum!” James struggled in Ginny’s grip. 

“But I won’t see you until Christmas.”

“Mum, I’m fine.”

Before Ginny could hold him tighter to her body James had scampered off to the train. “He reminds me of you,” Harry said wrapping his arm around his wife’s shoulders, even now she sometimes cringes due to what happened to her, in spite of the therapy she was under. 

“In what way?”

“You wanted to go to Hogwarts a year before,” he said kissing the top of her head, “and like his brilliant mother he’ll feel homesick the moment he is sorted and can’t have his midnight cocoa anymore.”

“Shut up, wish I’d never told you that.”

The next day they received a letter:

_ Dear old folk, _

_ I’m in Gryffindor, not that that was any surprise. I get the feeling Uncle Severus does not like me. Aunty Hermione is stricter than she usually is and Uncle Neville’s not as weak either. _

_ I want to come home and have everyone like me again. _

_ James _

_ Told him _ , Ginny thought as she folded the piece of paper. She was off to watch a Granian vs Abraxan Horse Race for the Sports Column of the Daily Prophet she wrote. Then she had another meeting with her psychiatrist/mind healer.

To Harry, all might be well, but to her, she was trapped inside her own nightmares but at least there was light at the end of the tunnel.

It may just be a speck, but it was there.


End file.
